Ventus
Landscape ' The dynasty of Ventus is located inside of mount Artimies, the largest mountain in all of Urria. Artimies’ highest point reaches aprox 10,000 feet. Attached to the mountain is 3, 40,000 feet statues that stand tall and represent the founders of Urria; Arborg, Haux, and Gualiard. Inside the large statues Is the main business district of Ventus. The statues hold the main cities of district Unus. The mountain consists of greyish to dark grey or white, parallel laminated and bedded, Ordovician limestone inter layered with subordinate beds of recrystallized dolomite with argillaceous laminae and siltstone. The bulk of Artimies is between 7,000 and 8,600 m (23,000 and 28,200 ft). Most of all culture and The districts are prioritized around this Particular Mountain. The people who do not live within district 1 live under the mountain's trail underground. Mostly for warm. Simply because the mountain’s line goes directly between Ventus. {A bullet train connects the inner districts} The mountain of Artimies is locost of the living quarters exist and District 3 and 4 located on both sides of the water, Ohami and Abyssal. This is where the fishing ports are located and the people of ventus mainly lay settlement. In District 1, which is also Ventus's capital there is a lot of people trying to make a name for themselves in the big city. The rest of Ventus is a cold but flat plane and mountain mostly inhabited. Climate Cold but livable not much farm lands. Much snow. Language The People of Ventus are mostly fluent in more than 1 language. This is because they have to be for trading. * Emani * Otari * Ignion * Uusesh * Abyssal * Common People Military The Military of Ventus is wired differently than most. The soldiers are Technologically engineered with bio-weapons. They alter the average human functions and help them maneuver in ways that the solider is designed for. These Soldiers are called Bio-Soldiers. Bio-Soldiers biological functions can not be altered by Technological manipulation simply cause the biological functions of the body attacted to the soilder do not allow the functions of the mechanical body parts to be altered/changed. However, the downfall to the techno-body parts is that they can be broken, but just like any broken bone they can be repaired as well. Not all soldiers of Ventus are Bio-Soldiers. Some are known as Z9-Soldiers, these are just skilled trained fighters with their own body functions. Some of the people in Ventus' military are Technological Manipulators, those specific Ether users can not have mechanical body parts cause their ether negates the use of the mechanics. To become a soldier in Ventus you must go through a series of training test, and you will be given a tough to pass exam based on your characters ability to do task and think responsibly. 70% of people who take the training course and exam fail, or do not make it pass the training course. Bio-Marketers Because of the military's use of technology to increase the overall functions of man, profitable businessmen known as ''Bio-marketers ''found a market in offering the alterations of anatomy to those who need/want it. This became more of a Fashion trend to the people of Ventus rather than a functional mechanic. The quality businesses who distribute these surgeries to the public are costly, so there quickly grew a black market who can provide alternatives to the mechanical body parts for a cheaper price. However, the quality of those black market shop brokers is risky. * When buying a body part from a business that sells them, your body part will be 100% functional and 1d4 of quality. * When buying a body part from a black market seller, your body part will be 1d4 functional and 1d4 of quality. * When receiving the body part from being part of the military your body part will be 100% functional and 100% quality. * Quality represents the durability of the body part 25%-100% It will have at least 25 points of durability. * Function represents the chance of malfunction. 25%-100% It will never malfunction at 100% quality. Why alter your body for metal? Other than fashion, the body parts will give you an effect and will enhance your stats. The average Ventusian The average Ventus citizen most likely has some type of modification. Other than the robo-side of Ventus, the people typically dress really warm. Preparing for the harsh winters of the mountains the fashion statements of the average Ventusian is normally long cloths and heavy jackets. There are some slimmer less baggy clothing alternatives that have thermal heating attached to them from a solar power. Ventus is a very tech savvy place and is in competition with the people of Aquria for the best technological advancements known to man. Classes in Ventus revolve around the military and the way of life for the people of Ventus. There is a lot of people who specialize in the tech aspect of fighting. Districts/Cultures District '''Unus' The people of the capital are propper and sophisticated. Wearing a specific uniform. They act with honor and hold their faith/tongue. They most often work for their own accord and will rarely care to help others unless its paid for by MONEY. 3 statues, Arborg is the statue that is known for his knowledge and prowess in high tense situations as he always had another plan for each decision he had. He stands wearing a very eloquent suit that holds tight to his chest that is held what seems to be straps that connect to buttons that keep his suit to him, His long hair stretching to his upper back that shows the strength of the nation as he stands at the utmost proper stance with his hands to his on his waist standing in the middle of the other two statues. To his left is Haux, the most talented of the huntresses and was skillful when it came to her gathering and strategy in the hunting during the early times. As Arborg was smart in high risk situations, They could thrive on her slyness alone as she was quickest and most agile when the times got tough though old days of helping her party with her abilities. She stood with a half dress, half thieves uniform as she stood with a skinning dagger and a small yet smug smile, her arms crossed as she looks about the city. The last of the three and the one on the right of Arborg is Gualiard, He is a fun and Lovable brute that was as a member of a prideful clan where he makes people all around laugh and play. He was a very tall and chubby man that carried a lute on back and an axe on his waist which is what made him stand out as a man of that strength does’nt tend to care for feelings but his swing was just as big as his heart as he could cut down a single 140 year oak tree down in a single swing as if the gods had granted him the power to. He stood with his lute in his hands and the ever so large axe on his waist, as if he was singing a song to the city. The district itself has become the pinnacle of technology as its skyscrapers weigh high in the sky with businesses and companies laying lower down these skyscrapers, This is also where the city hall building is which is call Veria De Capital. Entrance into Ventus: District Unus is a one way heavily guarded area. You must fly to the entrance and be accepted through security, there you will be greeted by heavily armed guards and turrets that will destroy any unwanted visitors on sight. Ventus takes the protection of it's people very seriously. District Duos Market District: Is more to the common folk with their ways of communication and persuasive skills in how they sell their goods. These are the more of the outgoing people that tend to stand out from those in the normal business life. The District of Duos is very diverse with all communities of people and all dynasties of Urria. The people who come here come for the smaller prices and the resources of trade that the other dynasties do not offer each other. Duos holds many stalls, and buildings that represent the stores. There are many stores in Duos, so many in fact that it represents a large mall rather than a city. The people here find homes in small apartments/hotels/motels/condos. District Tribus Settlement and Fish: They are more calm and laid back people whom are the more welcoming of the districts as they are more to give out of the kindness of their hearts. These people dress a little less proper and act within the law but less strict than the other districts and are not as closely monitored. Since the land isn’t the best for rural development the people here get most of their food from fishing. The buildings of the people lay on top of each-other to suit the high population of Ventus. They hover over bridges that hold the sea under them to allow people to fish from their homes for food and market value. Plate-like elevators lift the home owners to their homes and to the main streets above the bridges. People say, even though it seems so crowded there is never a more comfortable place to stay. The people all have a warm and comfortable value amongst each-other as they say some compacted in the communities of each-other. District Quattuor Military: Severely strict in how they are run and they are sophisticated but more of brutes to those that they train. They are very powerful when it comes to soldiers since they are able to purchase the armor and the weapons needed for the army and that is what leads to people wanting to join since it may be rough in the training but you will be well prepared when you do fight. Most join as a way to give back and show strength in hopes that the other reaches will hear of our power. Government: Plutocracy '' Economy Ventus Is perhaps one of the largest and richest of countries in the world. Its wealth comes from the trading from the sea, each district that exists trades with Ventus as a means to gain profit from exports. with ventus's high business value, comes a huge Market opportunity which is where District 2 comes in. District two sells most of the exports gained from the countries. As all the districts play a part in the economy, the ports of district 3 for ocean trade, the shops of district 2 for selling trade, the business of district one for operating trade and the Military of district 4 for protecting trade. All profits from trade go directly to the government.